After Breaking Dawn
by jacobblackxox
Summary: This is a story of what I think hapenes after breaking dawn. PLease read. This summary I know is not that good. PLEASE READ luv u all muah
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. Only characters newly added are mine. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. This story is writen by my cousin I just uploaded and made some changes to it so please read and review luv u**

Bella's POV

It has been about 15 years since the birth of my beautiful daughter Renesmee, my marriage to my love, my angel, my soul mate and my husband Edward. I has been 14 years since I have become a vampire and things are better than ever.

About 5 years ago Renesmee married Jacob and they are now living together travelling the world. They currently live in the southern part of Canada and are happy with their new life together.

Edward and I were lying in our bed curled up together just enjoying the moment alone. After about ten minutes of silence Edward whispered in my ear "I love you" his voice was like music to my ears, a perfect symphony I could never get tired of. "I love you to, always have always will" I said to him. Then he put his hand under my chin cupping it in his steal hold and kissed me passionately. A slight moan escaped both of our mouths.

We stayed there for an immeasurable amount of time before we decided that it was time to head over to the main house. time just seemed to fly by when I'm with him. At this point the sun had just started to rise. We walked to our massive closet, you can thank Alice for that, to get dressed. I dressed in a fitting purple top with black skinny jeans and matching purple stilettos. Over the years I have begun to understand fashion better. I still don't really like shopping, but I hat shopping with Alice even more. She always go overboard when shopping. I only tolerated it because it made her happy.

When I was done dressing, I turned around to see Edward standing behind me watching. If I could've blushed, I would have been more red than a tomato. I stared at him stunned and dazzled by his beauty and perfection. I just stood there staring into the depths of his golden eyes. Clearly I could see the adoration on his face as he apraised me. In a blink of an eye, his arms were around my waist hugging me close to his body. My breaths came out more gasp like with every passing minute. He kissed me on the cheek and was slowly moving down my neck, to my collar bone before he kissed my lips. He held my face between his hands and said " You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on". Then he flashed me my favorite crooked smile. "I love you" I said smiling back at him. "As i love you" he said. He then took my hand and we were running towards the main house.

When we arrived Alice was the first one to greet us. "Bella! Edward!" she shouted from the room running towards us. "Hi Alice" we both replied giving her a hug. then Esme came and we gave her a big hug. Jasper had left to go hunting, but before she did " Bella remember we are going shopping tomorrow" she said with a big smile on her face. I groaned. Sure I appreciated fashion more and dresses better in Alice's book, but I still hated shopping. Then She dashed out the door. Rosalie had gone shopping and dragged Emmett with her and after they were going to a baseball game. Carlisle was at the hospital working, and Esme had left to buy supplies for her new garden. We had the house all to ourselves.

I missed Renesmee a lot and it had hurt to let her go but I knew I had to. Edward and I were sitting on the couch, and after a few minutes I slid onto his lap and buried my head in his chest. Edward always knew when I was deep in thought. It always showed on my face. "What's wrong love?" Edward asked stroking my hair. I sighed but answered "I'm missing Renesmee a lot I can't help but think of her. I know she calls often, but I still miss her". Edward sighed. " So you miss her and was thinking about her to. Actually worrying might be a better word" he chuckled. He kissed my forehead tenderly and said "I'm sure she's alright love, if anything had happened they would have called". "I know but I still can't help but worry" I sighed. "I know. It's your job and also your nature. You're always worrying about people although it's not necessary" he said while still stroking my hair. He pulled my face up so that I could see his. " Nothing's happened to them so stop worrying. I know you miss her but she can always come visit" he said. "I love you" I sighed. It was still hard to believe that this god like creature was all mine. "As I love you". Then he kissed me, getting a little carried away I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately and forcefully. When I was human Edward was always careful with me and now that I'm immortal he no longer has to.

Before I knew it we were falling back on the couch. I continued further trying to unbutton his shirt and Edward stopped. "Maybe we should continue this at home" he chuckled smiling. My brain and heart just melted with the ache to have him closer to me. "Okay" was my brilliant answer and before I could recover, he was carrying me back to the cottage. As soon as we stepped into our room, Edward threw me onto the bed climbing on top.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it on the floor. I starred at his body, not having any words for how perfect it was. We both kicked off our shoes then he ripped my shirt off of me. I was beginning to grow impatient. Patience is a virtue I do not have. We ripped and clawed and at every piece of clothing we had on. We were now fully naked as our bodies tangled gracefully together. Edward moved from kissing my lips to laying wet kisses down my cheek to my neck where he lingered for a short moment, before he trailed down y collar bone and over my breasts. He stayed there even longer then moved back up to my lips. I've had 15 years of this with him and the sensation and satisfaction never ceased intensifying.

I couldn't take it any longer. I flipped us so that now I was on top of him and still kissing him I placed one hand on his cheek while the other trailed down his body down the planes of his sculpted muscular body down his inner thigh and then I stroked his manhood. He let out a moan of pleasure at the same time I did. He then rolled back on top of me and slithered down the length of my body kissing where he passed over and stopped at my pussy where he kissed the softest. He then took my legs and separated them and placed them on his shoulders. He then kissed my inner thigh and I couldn't stop the moan which came out of my mouth. He then licked up and down my inner thigh and stopped at my opening. He pushed his tongue in me and fought back a scream and as he pushed it in further and further I became harder to resist and after he almost reached my core I let out a scream and then began thrusting my hips into his face.

I could feel his tongue inside exploring. Then he slid his tongue out slowly and I moaned each time he came further out. He then came back up kissing my neck and jaw and then finally my lips. He then entered me and we both moaned . 'Edward' I nearly shouted as I moaned his name. 'Oh God damn it Bella I love you.' He moaned. 'I love you to.' I said as we thrusted tangling our bodies even closer. And we were like this for about an hour or so before I screamed and we both collapsed. We stayed there kissing as we were laying in the bed hugging each other close as close as we possibly could. We then broke away from the kiss and I buried my head in his chest while he rested his cheek on top of my head and this gesture reminded me of our first day in our meadow together. We were silent for about 10 minutes when I spoke 'Do you remember our first time together in our meadow.' I asked Edward. I looked up at him and he was smiling at the memory. 'The day of our first how could I not remember.' He smiled. 'Why do you ask.' He said. 'Because they way your holding me now reminded me of the way you held me there.' I said smiling at the memory. He smiled with me and we just lay there enjoying the time we had to ourselves.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I tried my absolute best to make it at least semi-good :) Thank you again for reading. Bye! :)**


	2. And the torture begins

**Hi again. I'm sorry for not updating this story. I promise like every other story I have I'm going to finish it for the summer. Anyway read on. Muah..**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I were curled up together on our bed as close together as our bodies could go. We were both silent for about ten minutes before Bella spoke 'Do you remember our first time together in our meadow.' She asked. I smiled at the crystal clear memory of me and Bella sitting in our meadow for hours and how it felt the first time I kissed her. 'The day of out first kiss how could I not remember? Why do you ask?' I asked her, she smiled. 'Well it's just that the way you're holding me now, it reminds me of how you held me then.' She smiled. We stayed there for about ten minutes before we decided to go back to the main house.

We got dressed quickly and ran at vampire peed out of the cottage. The cottage really captured both of our preferences. We ran to the river with our hands interlocked and our fingers twined together in each other's. When we arrived at the river I let go of Bella's hand so that we could launch ourselves over the river. We then held hands as we entered the room beaming at each other. As we entered the house all heads turned to us and everyone smiled, though Emmett's smile looked like more of an evil grin. And then I hears their thoughts, I tried to block them but miserably failed as they shouted in my head.

**Rosalie:** Oh thank God ! Thought they were never going to stop.

**Alice:** Maybe we should have put you guys cottage further into the forest.

**Jasper:** Ugh! When will they stop. Will they ever.

**Carlisle:** Well…. That was noisily done.

**Esme:** I'm still so glad Edward has Bella he was just alone for too long. But maybe I should tell them for everyone's sake to do that a little more quiet, less screaming.

**Emmett: **Eddy…. Looks like you got some tonight. It was quite entertaining for an all day thing bet you didn't even hear us coming. And Bella well classic Bella. It was quite impressive how loud you made her scream.

At that point the laughter everyone was so desperately trying to contain just burst out now. It had only been 3 seconds since I opened the door. Bella looked like if she could've blushed she would have, she stepped behind me hiding herself. That made Emmett laugh harder as well as everyone else. 'Well well well Eddy looks like someone's been quite naughty.' Emmett said eying Bella wagging his eyebrows who now slid even further behind me. Emmett laughed loudly again enjoying himself. 'Apparently eight hours of fun wasn't enough.' He said laughing harder than ever. Alice and Rosalie giggled in the back of Emmett. 'You know you'd think that they'd remember me and Jazz were in the forest or I would have a vision of them.' Alice smirked. We sat on the couch and Bella buried her face in my chest looking quite embarrassed. I growled. 'Now that your disturbing noises are gone, I guess were going to tell you what we heard when we reached home.' Rosalie said looking forward to torture us.

Alice started her and Jasper's part of the story. 'well Jazz and I were hunting for about 10 minutes.' She stopped to giggle. 'When I had a vision of you two.' She said pointing at me and Bella. 'I saw 'it' for about exactly 1 minute before I heard it, it was about 9AM now look what time it is.' She said pointing at the clock. 'It's now past 5.' Everyone laughed except Carlisle and Esme. For the first time since Bella spoke. 'Why are you guys torturing me.' She moaned. 'Us.' I corrected her. 'Your not the one who has to hear their thoughts.' 'Because it's fun.' Emmett said laughing. 'Anyway.' Emmet said. 'So me and Rose came home and all we could hear is you two.' He laughed and Rosalie joined in. 'Alice and Jasper were already home and said you two had been at it for two hours then' 'So I decided on a way to torture you more… I taped recorded the whole thing…. Well the most part of it.' Emmett said. Smiling evilly waving a tape recorder in the air. Bella shot up out of the chair glaring at Emmett, she screamed. 'No, no, no, no you didn't.' 'Yup we did.' Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie said laughing. 'Carlisle and Esme weren't home yet so I sent Emmett to put it in your window and when everything went quiet at your place I came back for it.' Rosalie said. 'Ohhhhh! I'm going to like this part.' Emmet smiled delighted. He was going to play it to torture us further. 'You wouldn't.' I snarled at him. 'Oh I think we all know the answer to that.' He said smirking. I glared at him and growled at him, Bella hissed. I don't know how but I'm going to get them all back for this, everyone except Carlisle and Esme. I glanced down at Bella and could see that she was in agreement with my thoughts. We both starred at Emmett defeated as he pressed the play button on the tape recorder. I was not going to forgive them for this.

**Thank you guys for reading. The 3rd chapter will be up shortly.**


	3. Sorry

Hi guys I am so sorry for not updating durning the summer I had a lot of things to do and I am truly sorry. I have started writing again and I will try to get at least 2 chapters up on 2 of the stories. I hope you guys will forgive me and we could start off again. I would like to thank the persons who review, favorite and follow me or the stories. I have been going through alot and my laptop is fucking stupid. I have to write the stories on my laptop transfer them to a flash drive and upload them on another computer. Lately my laptop hasn't been able to turn on that's why I haven't been updating. Durning the summer I promised to finish the stories but I failed to follow through. This is because my cousin died and my boyfriend and I were having problems + my laptop was fucked up as I said. I am back and I am sorry for the wait. I appreciate anyone who stuck with me through my stupidity and I hope you guys will forgive me 3


	4. The Plan

**Hi everyone I'm sorry if these chapters are really short. My cousin wrote these stories like a year ago and haven't touched them since. I have recently just picked the book up. When these chapters reach to 23 you might see a slight change and that the updates of this story might be left behind but continue reading. Thank you I love u guys and I'm sure my cousin loves u guys too. Mauh. **

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I have decided on a way to get Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie back. Yesterday we have been utterly embarrassed and we made a plan which takes affect today. Today Alice is taking me shopping. She's going to be the first one to get back

Our plan was that since Alice loves to shop and her hatered of seeing me dress 'plainly' we put that together and made this plan. First I would go shopping with Alice, buy a lot of 'nice' clothes, fancy dresses and lots of shoes. Then the next day dress in something she calls 'inappropriate' for someone in her family to dress. She'll die of the frustration after going, through so much to get me to dress 'better'.

Last night Edward and I went home around eight after pretending we had forgiven them and that's when we came up with the plan. We got up around nine today, to excited to put our plan in action. I dressed in a purple and blue top that showed my curves a purple mini skirt and blue stilettos. I just decided to let my hair hang loose today. Alice will be pleased.

We left the cottage and ran to the house where we met Alice at the front door just jumping to go shopping. When she saw me she stopped jumping and her mouth hung open. 'Hey Alice.' I said smiling. 'Oh My God.' Alice said with her hand over her mouth. 'You look like a flicking super model.' Alice squealed in delight. 'She always does.' Edward said smiling then kissed me on the cheek. ' You look great, I'm so proud of you, oh I finally rubbed off on you.' She said looking like she wanted to cry, if such a possible thing. 'Rosalie!' Alice shouted. In an eight of a second she was standing next to her. 'Oh dear God…. Bella look at you, you're your gorgeous.' She said smiling. 'Why can't you dress like this on a regular basis?' She asked. 'Because I am in a particularly good mood today.' Bella said smiling. 'Well have a nice time shopping.' Rosalie said and walked away. 'So are you ready to go Alice.' Bella asked. 'Well you are in a good mood.' Alice said 'and yeah let me say bye to Jazz.' And with that Alice dashed into the house. 'Are you ready love.' Edward asked me. 'As ready as I'll ever be.' I said confidently. Alice was coming back and I could hear her, then suddenly wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me, which could have set the house on fire. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed back. Then Alice was there. "Um..Bella were you planning on going now or were you just going to start with Edward again.' She said a slight smile on her face. I pulled back from Edward and turned to Alice. "I was planning on going now silly." I said and attempted to muss her hair but as always dodged it. "Oh.., good cause it seems like you and Edward were going at it again." She said smirking. "No just saying bye." I said like it was nothing. Then I turned to Edward. 'Bye honey' I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Bye love, have a good time.' Edward replied. "Alice don't go overboard with her and have a good time.' He said. Alice walked over to Edward. "I'll try my best.' She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulled me to the garage and we got in her canary yellow porche and drove off to the mall.


	5. Forgiveness

**Bella's** **POV**

We arrived at the biggest mall in Seattle and suddenly I was terrified. As usual all heads turned to look at the bright yellow Porche and all the mouths of the guys dropped when the two beautiful women stepped out the car. I wasn't terrified of their reaction. I had gotten use to the reaction about 5 years back, and still I couldn't help but be flattered. I was actually terrified of what Alice was about to unleash on me.  
As we walked through the mall everyone turned to stare at us, and if I could I would have blushed red as a tomato. We walked into a dress shop with lots of cocktail dresses. Alice picked out a blue, red, purple and black cocktail dress. I tried them on and left the store with about twenty dresses. After that I went into a accessory store. I then left with ten pairs of shoes, sixteen pairs of earrings and matching bracelets and necklaces.  
We were walking for about five minutes when Alice spoke. "Look Bella I know you're still upset with me." "Alice I'm not." I protested. "Yes you are and I'm really really and truly sorry for what I've done to you and embarrassed you and betrayed your trust in me and I'm so very sorry, can you please find it in your heart to forgive me." Alice said, looking like if she could have she would've cried. I felt like I might start crying to. And then it happened. I dropped my bags and gave her a hug. .Of course I forgive you. Alice thank you so much, for apologizing." I said. "Your apology still means a lot to me, and to show you how grateful I am I'm going to let you pick out all my clothes today and let you pick out my clothes for me to wear for a month... No a year." I said. "I'm so glad you have forgiven me and letting me have fun today." She started smiling. "Thank you so much Bella... I love you sooo much." Alice said. "I love you to." I said. We continued our shopping trip. We spent about five hours in the mall, but it would've been longer, but Alive decided to cut it short to make me happier. We left the store spending about $10,000 and buying 45 dresses, 30 skirts, 50 shirts, 40 pants and shorts, 20 pairs of shoes, and 20 jewelry sets each,and I got 5 pairs of sunglasses/shades and Alice got 10 pairs.  
When we got home Alice parked in the garage and the boys helped us with our shopping bags. I lifted my shield and thought of Edward. "You ready to get Jasper." He nodded slightly. "And oh I forgave Alice and I"m not going to punish Alice because she was the first to apologize." I put my shield back in place and Edward nodded slightly. I winked and he did the same smiling. I lifted my shield again. "Oh I almost forgot I"m going to tell Alice so she doesn't have a panic attack when we get Jasper back Kay." He nodded slightly.  
Edward sat on the sofa in the living room and I sat on hi slap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jasper was sitting on the armchair next to the sofa we were sitting. I thou to myself 'this is gonna be fun. I lifted my shield and thought at Edward. "Let the fun begin we both smiled. Alive knew the plan and was in position. her job was to make sure we didn't go to far. And then I kissed him.


End file.
